Total Drama: Criminal Case
by JackOfAllTrades19
Summary: Total Drama takes on a much darker narrative, homicide investigators! Aided by the police department, two cops just starting out aim to make the world safer for everyone. But every good cop needs a helping hand, and its the cast of Total Drama to the rescue! The world needs cleaning up, and these guys may be the ones to do it. If not, we're totally screwed.


Hello, I'm JackofallCCtrades19, and this is my first story on this website, Total Drama: Criminal Case. To explain the concept behind Criminal Case (as I'm sure many people are aware of TD and its characters), the game is a hidden objects game on Facebook and iOS. The premise is that you're a police officer, and your job is to investigate homicides. Throughout each case, you need to find clues, speak with suspects, draft up a rough profile of the killer before deciding who you think did it. But in that game, the protagonist is just a silent, design your own character. Here, I'll be using two of my own characters, I'll explain them when the story begins.

A few things to note: this is not a family friendly story as not only murder but other mature subjects, crime related or otherwise, are discussed here; if that offends you then please turn away. Second, the very first case won't necessarily have any TD characters yet, they'll come into play in case 2. Thirdly, after the second case, feel free to pick which TD characters you want to see next, but I'm not accepting any RR characters… yet. But any from the three main generations (Original TD + WT, TDROTI, TDPI) will go, I'll set the limit when it gets to that. If you have any questions, let me know and I'll be happy to answer them. With that said, let's get into our story…

Disclaimer: I own neither Total Drama or Criminal Case, just this merger story.

Chapter 1

?: If I had to describe life in one word, it would be… unique. Everyone here has their own life to live, their own story, their own path to tread. Fortunately I'm not alone on my quest, though with every passing day I wish to be.

?: You know you don't mean that bro.

?: Quiet, I'm trying to narrate!

?: Can we just get to the setting already?

?: I was about to! Now, where was I?

(Scene shows a large town, taller buildings far in the distance, but the surrounding area is filled with smaller buildings, some having graffiti, apartment complexes, small businesses and warehouses, alleys along almost every path, etc.)

?: This is Grimsborough, where my brother and I currently reside. What you are seeing now is the Industrial District, an area infested with gang activity and organized crime, both of which we were sent here to dispose of. As for us…

(Two young men are seen walking down the street, both well dressed, donning a tuxedo, bow tie, and a top hat. One them looks more like a magician, the other looking like a dapper gentleman)

?: You see the dapper looking fellow? That is me.

Jack: My name is Jack Vonguarde, I know I don't look it, but I'm a member of the Grimsborough Police Department. Just starting out as a matter of fact. And the person following me…

Maxwell: Is his kid brother, Maxwell! Hi everybody!

Jack: Yes, quite.

Maxwell: Just like my brother, I'm working with the GPD too! But on the side, I like to do magic acts, hence the magician outfit. And don't mind the proper sounding accent from my brother, we'll explain that later.

Jack: If you're quite done Maxwell. Anyways, I'm sure you may be wondering why we're police officers to begin with.

Maxwell: Well, we'll just explain it right away and save ourselves a useless story arc.

Jack: Stop breaking the fourth wall, its getting repetitive! Anyways, it was a long time ago…

Maxwell: Our life used to be normal believe it or not, we had a quiet life with our mom and dad, but that changed in the blink of an eye a few years later.

Jack: Our parents had connections to organized crime, and they wanted out. Needless to say, when they found out, they weren't happy. And sadly, it was the last we saw of our parents.

Maxwell: Those monsters shot them down! And then they took us in and raised us as our own, we thought our parents had done something wrong, at least that's what they told us.

Jack: But eventually, we discovered the truth, five years after they were killed in front of us. And we tried to escape, but they tried to stop us dead in our tracks!

Maxwell: Now onto the crazy part, one of the bullets they fired towards us ended up ricocheting around the building, going down into the basement and hitting the heater, which was just loaded up with oil.

Jack: Maxwell and I were the only ones who managed to escape, everyone else died in that explosion. It was at that moment my brother and I remained to be the only family we had left on this planet.

Maxwell: For the past 3 and a half years, my brother and I had to do everything we could to get a place to stay, and not to mention we decided to enroll into the police academy that time too. But unlike others, we're dedicated to our work.

Jack: Our dream is to ensure no one has to go through the ordeals we had to suffer from, or anything less than that. I have no intention of stopping until crime has been eradicated for good!

Maxwell: Neither do I! Hence why I decided to come along for the ride too!

Jack: Anyways enough with this narrating, time we get to ourselves in the story!

(Narration ends here)

Maxwell: Why do we have to walk to the station again, we could've just taken the car!  
Jack: I wanted to get a good look of our surroundings before we simply drove past it all. This place is a wretched hive, gangs and crime everywhere. I wouldn't mind getting out of here, but not until I clean this place up first.

Maxwell: Please tell me you mean just crime.  
Jack: I do, anyways it shouldn't be long now.

Maxwell: I know, I can see the station from here! Jack: Glad its finally within sight, we take the car next time.

Maxwell: No question, let's head in and get our first assignment!

(They enter the police station and they find another officer waiting for them. He was a young white male with dark brown spiky hair, donning a light blue police uniform)

?: Well, about time you two showed up.

Jack: Sorry about that, I just wanted to go for a walk today. You don't mind we wear our suits, do you?

?: Sure, but you'll need to put on your uniform at some point. Don't think the Chief will take too kindly to some of his officers showing up in tuxes instead of uniforms.

Maxwell: Uh, Jack, who is this?

Jack: Oh you weren't introduced yet? I thought the Chief took care of all those formalities already.

Jones: Its fine, I'm David Jones, an Inspector here at the Grimsborough Police Department.

Maxwell: Maxwell Vonguarde, and I'm here on my first day with my big brother.

Jones: I thought you were twins?

Jack: Its a common misconception, despite us looking similar I was born a year before Maxwell was. Doesn't happen very often though, so I can see why you made that assumption.

Maxwell: Anyways, are we gonna start our training?

Jones: As a matter of fact, yes. We just got word that a young woman's body was found by the entrance to the town. Chief wants us to investigate the crime scene and find out what happened.

Jack: A homicide? Do we know the details?

Jones: Not yet, we better head over there and see what's up.

Maxwell: Can I drive?

Jack: Maxwell, you know how many times it took you to get your license. I'm not risking it unless its an emergency. I'll drive.

Jones: Alrighty then, let's go!

(They head out of the building to one of the police vehicles by the side of the building. Jack and Maxwell take on while Jones takes another, and both head out to the entrance of town. After driving for a while, they reach the crime scene and exit their vehicles)

Jack: My god!

Maxwell: Well holy shit!

(By the entrance sign to the town, they see a young woman with long blonde hair and a red dress, slumped over with her throat slit)

Maxwell: Sheesh, someone must've wanted her dead.

Jack: Best we have a look around, there may still be some evidence. Right Mr. Jones?

Jones: Yep, and please no need to be so formal, just call me Jones.

Jack: Very well then, Jones. Let's get to work.

Maxwell: I'll take care of the body, you guys have a look around.

Jones: Did you remember the body bags?

(Maxwell reaches into his hat, and pulls out a body bag)

Maxwell: A magician always comes prepared.

Jack: It'd be in our best interest he keeps his hat, it really does come in handy sometimes.

Maxwell: Only when it works right, darn hat.

(They don their gloves and get to work investigating the scene. Maxwell takes some pictures of the body, then puts in into a body bag. Meanwhile Jones and Jack look around the scene for possible evidence. Some time later, Jack finds something)

Jack: Well well, what have we here?

(Jack picks up a bloody knife and shows it to the others)

Jones: A knife, and its fresh with blood. Safe bet that this is our murder weapon right here.

Maxwell: Sweet!  
Jones: Good time I show you your portable devices, perfect for keeping track of your cases.

(Jones heads for his vehicle and pulls out two tablets, which he gives to the brothers)

Jones: These tablets will keep track of all your cases, both finished and in progress. You can use these to store necessary information.

Jack: An example? Jones: The murder weapon you just found, have a look.

(Jones types into his tablet, the brothers check their's and a message pops up saying their case had been updated. When they checked their current case file, it now said…)

Murder Weapon: Bloody Knife

Maxwell: Wow, that is handy!

Jack: So, who's our dearly departed?

Jones: She luckily had her ID, says here her name is Rosa Wolf.

Jack: Okay, let me see if I got this right.

(Jack types into the tablet, and the case file is updated)

Victim: Rosa Wolf

Maxwell: Nice one! Find anything else guys?

Jones: 'Fraid not, maybe the autopsy will tell us something we can use to find out who did it.

Jack: Well let's send Miss Wolf to autopsy then and see if we can find any more information.

Maxwell: Perfect timing, the Medical Examiner's van is here to take her to the morgue. I'll load her up, you warm the car up Jack.

(Jones and Jack get in their vehicles and Maxwell helps load the body into the van to be taken to the lab to be examined by the coroner. Maxwell then hops in Jack's car and drives back to the station with the van)

Jones: Our Chief Medical Examiner prefers to handle the autopsy in the station, come on I'll show you.

(Jones takes Jack and Maxwell to the morgue. Their they find the Chief Medical Examiner, an African American male with short black hair, a mustache and small beard, a light blue lab hat, and a blue t-shirt underneath his white lab coat)

Jones: Gentlemen, this is Nathan Pandit, our coroner. Or to be specific, our Chief Medical Examiner.

Nathan: Glad to meet you boys.

Jack: The pleasure is all mine Nathan.

Maxwell: Body coming in!

(Maxwell brings in Rosa Wolf's body, clothes removed and lays it on the autopsy table)

Nathan: Don't worry this won't take long.

(The guys leave the morgue for a few minutes, and Nathan then calls them back in for the report)

Jack: So, can you confirm that her neck being sliced is the primary cause behind her death?

Nathan: I can indeed! The killer grabbed her and sliced her jugular vein, resulting in death by blood loss.

Maxwell: So she bled out? Talk about a horrible way to go.

Jack: We're just starting out Maxwell, I can imagine this won't be the worst death, not by a long shot.

Nathan: Luckily for us, the wound itself gives us a clue about the killer. If you look closely, the wound starts at the right of her neck going right. I found some impressions on her right forearm, which indicate she was grabbed from behind, and your killer used their left hand for that.

Maxwell: And the hand they didn't use for grabbing her, was used for slicing her throat, right?

Nathan: Exactly, this gives me reason to believe your killer is right-hand dominant.

Jones: This goes into our Killer's Profile. We need to find specific attributes that can point to our killer, and determine who matches those attributes.

Jack: And the suspect in our case that matches those attributes is our killer? Sounds easy enough to follow.

Jones: Here, I'll update the Killer's Profile now.

Killer's Profile Update: The killer is right-handed

Nathan: Oh by the way, the Chief came by while I was doing the autopsy, he says he wants to see you guys in his office. Says he has some information for you about the case.

Maxwell: Sweet! Let's go see the Chief!

(They step into the Chief's office, where they find him sitting at his desk. The Chief was an older male with white hair and a mustache, donning a navy colored police chief suit with a black tie over a white shirt, four stars going up each shoulder and a police badge on his suit)

Samuel: Glad you could make it, I'm Samuel King, Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department.

Jack: Jack Vonguarde, at your service.

Maxwell: And I'm his brother Maxwell Vonguarde, pleased to meet you.

Samuel: I've heard a bit about you two, I can certainly hope some people in this department can learn from you, right Jones?

Jones: Huh? I mean, yes sir!

Samuel: Anyways, I have some information for your case. We received word from an anonymous witness that the person who fled the scene wore a blue cap.

Jack: That could help with the search, thank you.

Killer's Profile Updated: The killer wears a blue cap

Jack: Hopefully this should help in finding our killer. Anything else?

Samuel: We do have two people who officers arrested after finding them by the scene. But we're going to need some more evidence if we're to find out who did it. Head back to the scene of the crime and see if anything else was left behind!

Maxwell: You got it Chief!

(Maxwell rushes out of Chief King's office)

Jack: Excuse his enthusiasm, he's just excited to work for the greater good.

Samuel: Don't worry, in fact his eagerness is kind of refreshing. Just makes sure he doesn't get himself into any trouble.

Jack: Trust me, that was already something I've been doing long before joining the police. Don't worry, I'll be sure. Let's move Jones.

(They leave the Chief's office and drive back to the crime scene to see if there were anymore clues they could've missed. Back at the scene…)

Maxwell: Find anything?

Jones: Nope, nothing else out of place.

Maxwell: What about you bro?  
Jack: I'm afraid not.

Maxwell: We have to keep looking, there's no way that could've been all that the killer left here.

Jack: I know that, but no one ever said this job would be easy. Keep up the search, we can't stop until we have enough evidence to put this killer away for good.

Maxwell: That's easy for you to say, I can't find shit!

Jack: Well I'm not letting you give up so easily Maxwell, so keep looking!

Maxwell: *sigh* Jack was always the strict one back at the academy. Where am I supposed to- hang on a minute.

(Maxwell's attention is brought to a pile of torn blue fabric, which has blood on it)

Maxwell: Guys!

Jack: What?

Jones: What's up?

Maxwell: I found something, you're gonna want to see this!

(Jack and Jones go over to see what Maxwell had found)

Jack: I'm not sure if this pile of fabric is important on its own, but the blood on it warrants us a proper investigation. Best we take this back to the lab and piece it back together ourselves.

Jones: My thoughts exactly, this may be the decisive evidence we need.

(Transition from the crime scene to the lab, where they're working on putting the fabric back together)

Maxwell: Is it done yet?

Jack: No Maxwell.

Maxwell: How about now?

Jack: No Maxwell.

Maxwell: Now?

Jack: No Maxwell, and it won't be if you keep asking me that over and over again. So shut it!

Maxwell: Eep!

Jack: I just need to get one last part and…. done!  
Jones: Alright, let's see what we got here.

(The torn fabric was put back together, and the resulting shape was a blue jersey with a number 9 on it)

Maxwell: So it was a jersey the whole time?

Jack: Indeed, and I highly doubt our killer had enough time to find something different to wear. So my guess, we should focus on what stands out about this jersey the most.

Maxwell: The blood?

Jack: No brother, the number.

Jones: If the killer didn't have anything else to change into, then its very likely our killer wears a number 9.

Killer's Profile Updated: The killer wears a number 9

Jack: So, do you believe this will be enough?

Jones: I think so. So, you boys ready to arrest us a killer?

Maxwell: You know it!

Jones: Alright, let's head over to the suspect line up and meet our suspects.

(Scene transition: Jones and the brothers are at the police line up with the two people the police apprehended)

Jones: Before we do anything else, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Ramirez!

(At Jones's call, a young hispanic man with a mustache donning a blue police uniform with a matching cap showed up)

Jones: This is Officer Eduardo Ramirez, if we ever need assistance, he's the man we call on for help.

Jack: Pleased to meet you, Detectives Jack and Maxwell Vonguarde.

Ramirez: Nice to meet you too, I look forward to working with you.

Maxwell: So you found these guys by the crime scene and arrested the both of them?

Ramirez: Yeah, I found them super suspicious.

Jack: Right, let's talk with them and find out about their dominant hand. Suspect number 1, step forward!

(At Jack's call, suspect 1, an overweight male with long black hair with a blue baseball cap, donning a black jacket over a white t-shirt with a bullseye on it, and a tattoo of a snake on his neck, stepped forward)

Jack: Name?

Ash: Ash Bison, what's it to ya?

Jack: Temper Mr. Bison, now what were you doing at the crime scene?

Ash: None of your business pig.

Jack: Its plenty my business when it may concern your freedom, now what were you doing?

Ash: Feh, forget it, I ain't saying a word.  
Jack: Very well, be that way. At least tell us your dominant hand.

Ash: Why's that?

Maxwell: Don't test me punk, I'll get in there and slap you silly if you don't cooperate. Now tell us what we wanna know!

Ash: Fine, fine, I'm right-handed. Happy?

Jack: Very much, thank you.

Jones: Lucky for us, we can use these to update suspect profiles too. Watch.

New Suspect Profile: Ash Bison is right-handed

Jack: He seems suspicious enough, but let's not jump to conclusions. Suspect number 2, step forward.

(Ash steps back and suspect 2, a young man with short brown hair and a blue baseball cap, donning a blue football shirt, steps forward)

Jack: Name?

Matt: Matt Barry, I'm a football player.

Jack: What were you doing at the crime scene?

Matt: I was going to talk with my girlfriend, but I saw her dead and I ran. I didn't want to be suspected.

Jack: You and the deceased were lovers?

Matt: Yeah, I just can't believe anyone would do this.  
Maxwell: Are you a righty or a lefty?

Matt: I'm right-handed.

Jack: I see, thank you Mr. Barry.

New Suspect Profile: Matt Barry is right-handed

Jack: Well, both seem suspicious enough, but we still have the one clue left.

Maxwell: And I'm sure you already know who did it, don't you?

Jack: You know me too well Maxwell.

Jones: Well who did it?

(Jack took some time to think, though he only did it to keep everyone in suspense…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jack: Mr. Bison..

(Ash looks up with a kind of surprised look on his face)

Jack: ….You're free to go, Officer Ramirez, bring Matt Barry out here and handcuff him!

Ramirez: Yes sir!

(Ramirez goes in and grabs Matt, handcuffing him before bringing him to the others)

Matt: Wait, you think I killed Rosa? She was my girlfriend!

Jack: Lover or not, it does not san you from suspicion. The hand you slit her throat with and the cap the anonymous witness saw may not have been decisive, but you made one mistake.

Matt: Mistake?

Maxwell: The number on your jersey, it has a 9. Just like the torn up jersey we found at the crime scene, covered in the victim's blood.

Jack: No use hiding it Mr. Barry, we know you killed Rosa Wolf.

Matt: Grrr…. I wasn't expecting you to be some hot shot detectives.

Jones: Nice! So you did kill her?

Matt: Yes I killed her, and I'd do it again!

Maxwell: What happened, you said yourself she was your girlfriend.

Matt: I was, until she left me for that fat bastard over there!

Ash: Hey watch it, you know what I'm about buddy!

Matt: And its exactly why I wanted her back, not only because I missed her but because I had to get her away from him!

Maxwell: From Ash? Okay, but what happened when you spoke to her.

Matt: I met up with her at the town's entrance, I wanted her to reconsider our relationship.

(Flashback to the moment of the murder: Rosa and Matt are arguing by the entrance to Grimsborough)

Matt: Rosa please, that Ash guy is bad news. You know he's a part of the Vipers!

Rosa: So what if he is, I need more excitement in life. You aren't exactly good at keeping me entertained.

Matt: Entertainment? Is that what this is about? You know those guys are up to some bad stuff, aren't you worried you'll get arrested?

Rosa: I'm smart, I won't do anything illegal. And if I do, I won't get caught.

Matt: What about everything I've done for you? After everything we've done together, you're just gonna throw me out like that?

Rosa: Ooooh, yeah sorry Matt, but I've got a better man for me right now.

Matt: But…

Rosa: No more buts Matt, you and I are finished.

(Rosa starts walking away, and Matt just looks down at the ground and starts tearing up. Suddenly, a violent rage takes him over, grabs a knife out of his pocket, runs up to Rosa and grabs her)

Rosa: Matt, what the hell are you doing?

Matt: I've done so much for you, and you throw me out like yesterday's trash. I'm not taking any more shit from you, you slut!

Rosa: Matt, calm down! Please!

Matt: I've had enough listening, you and I are through, permanently!

(Matt takes the knife and slits Rosa's throat, blood protruding from her wound as Matt just watches her bleed until finally, she dies. Afterwards he takes her body, props it up against the entrance sign, removes his shirt and puts on his spare before leaving. End of flashback)

Jack: I cannot believe you would do something so heartless!

Matt: She already broke mine, heartbreakers deserve to be broken!

Maxwell: And lowlifes deserve life… in prison!

Jack: Matt Barry, we're placing you under arrest for the murder of Rosa Wolf. You have the right to remain silent, if not anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if not one will be provided by the court, do you understand?

(Matt just remained silent as he glared at the officers)

Jones: Nice one guys, that's one less killer off the streets.

Maxwell: Can we take a photo to commemorate this occasion?

Jack: Okay, hang on, Ramirez do you mind?

Ramirez: Not at all.

(Jack, Maxwell and Jones gather around the arrested Matt Barry as Ramirez takes their photo)

Jack: Excellent, so now what?

Jones: Simple, we take this scumbag off to court.

Maxwell: Sounds like a plan. Let's go!

(At the courthouse, the officers are in the stands watching, Matt Barry in the defendant's booth, and the judge in her booth. The judge was a young african-american woman with black hair tied in a bun, donning a judge's robe)

Maxwell: Oh boy, this is my first time in a courtroom.

Jack: Ssh, the trial's about to start.

Bailiff: Court is now in session for the trial of Matt Barry, Honorable Judge Olivia Hall presiding.

Judge Hall: Matt Barry, you stand accused for the murder of your girlfriend, Rosa Wolf. How do you plead?

Matt: Guilty Your Honor, she broke my heart, this was just payback!

Judge Hall: Do you really believe it was worth it to spill blood all because of some woman breaking your heart?

Matt: Of course! I don't regret it, that little slut had it coming!

Judge Hall: Enough! Its clear you show little remorse for your crime. As such, this court hereby sentences you to life imprisonment with the possibility of parole!

Matt: Fine, go ahead and ruin me! Rosa's gone, and that's all that matters!

Jones: Come on Matt, you're coming with us.

(The officers grab Matt and exit the courthouse. A police cruiser is waiting by the front)

Jack: Anything else you want to say Mr. Barry, before you spend the rest of your life in prison?

Matt: …

Maxwell: I guess he doesn't have anything else to say.

Jones: Well, time to call it a day.

(Matt gets into the back of the police cruiser, and it later drives off to the prison, with Matt in tow)

Maxwell: Well, talk about a swell first day!

Jack: Indeed, and I can imagine the coming years we'll have will top this every step of the way.

Jones: Well, whatever we end up tackling, I'm sure we'll be just fine.

Jack: Definitely, so what now?

Jones: Why don't we head over to the bar.

Maxwell: Okay, but we don't drink alcohol, so we'll have to have water.

Jones: Sure, let's go, I'll buy since its your first day.

Maxwell: Sweet!

(The three head away from the courthouse, satisfied at the completion of their first case)

Case 1: The Death of Rosa Wolf - Closed

Additional Investigation

(The next day, the Chief called Jones and the brothers to his office for something important)

Samuel: I must say, I'm impressed you handled that first case with restraint and class.

Jack: You can't expect less from a gentleman officer.

Maxwell: Or me!

Samuel: Yes, well I have another task for you. I need you to investigate Ash Bison.

Jones: How come?  
Samuel: I'm sure if you were as sharp as they are Jones, you wouldn't have to ask.

Maxwell: Well I know Matt Barry said some stuff about Ash, but what did he imply?

Samuel: I'm sure you noticed the snake tattoo on his neck?

Maxwell: We did, why?

Samuel: That tattoo shows that Ash is a member of the Vipers, one of the biggest gangs in this district right now. We need information on their leader, so we can begin investigating them a bit closer, and we still have Ash in custody for his behavior during Rosa Wolf's murder investigation.

Jack: Alright, we'll talk to him and see if he says anything. And if he doesn't, then I have a plan that just make that birdie sing.

Samuel: Let me know as soon as possible if you find any useful information.

Jack/Maxwell/Jones: Yes sir!

(Transition to the interrogation room, where the officers are speaking with Ash)

Ash: Look, you know I didn't kill that chick, so why the hell are you keeping me here?

Jack: You didn't cooperate with the investigation Mr. Bison. Plus Matt made some very insinuating comments that you and your gang.

Ash: That guy was crazy, you saw how he acted!

Maxwell: We need to be thorough Ash, now tell us about the Vipers, or we'll be holding you for longer.

Ash: Forget it, I'm not saying a word.

Jack: Fine, but if we find anything we can use to put you away, then don't expect us to be so lenient. Let's go gentlemen.

Maxwell: Huh? O-Okay.

(They exit the interrogation room)

Jones: What was that about?

Jack: If Ash won't talk willingly, then perhaps its for the best we find something we can hold over his nose.

Maxwell: Like, something that could put him in jail for a while.  
Jack: Precisely. Ash was picked at the entrance of town, where Rosa was murdered. There's a good chance he left something there by accident.

Jones: So why don't we go back there and see for ourselves if Ash left anything behind we can use to hold him.

(They head out and return back to the town's entrance)

Maxwell: What are we looking for again?

Jack: Something tying Ash to an illegal activity!

Maxwell: But that could be anything!

Jack: I know, but its our only shot at getting any information about that gang.

Jones: Nothing yet!

Jack: Then pick up the pace men!

Maxwell: You got it bro!

(Two hours later)

Jack: Aha! Finally!

Maxwell: Find something bro?

(Jack picks up a pistol he found on the ground)

Jones: Is that a gun?

Maxwell: He may have dropped that when he got arrested. Does he even have a license to own a gun?

Jack: Not sure, I'll get some fingerprints from the gun and hopefully they'll come up for Ash Bison. In the meantime we can look to see if Ash has a gun permit, and if he doesn't…

Maxwell: Then he'll have to talk!

Jack: Back to the lab!

(Another scene transition, back at the lab the brothers are talking while Jones is getting the fingerprint data)

Maxwell: And its like they didn't even care. I tried to fix things, but they didn't even hear me out.

Jack: I see, well its probably best you get over it. They'll never accept you again no matter what you do.

Maxwell: But Jack…

Jack: No buts Maxwell! Enough is enough, if they won't listen then they don't deserve to be your friends! It's their loss, not yours.

Maxwell: Their loss… Right.

Jack: Anyways, what's the word on that series? What was it again, Total Drama, what's the word on that series again?

Maxwell: Nothing, as usual.

Jack: I hope we get some news soon, I really miss new content coming from Total Drama.

Maxwell: Same here, I loved the series when it was airing, but its been like a few months since Pahkitew Island aired. Hopefully, it won't be long before we get something new.

Jack: Hopefully.

(Jones comes in)

Jones: Hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Jack: Not at all my good man, any news for us?  
Jones: Yep, we found some prints on the gun, and guess who they belong to?

Jack: Ash Bison?

Jones: They sure do!

Maxwell: Well we looked into the database, and we did not find a gun license issued to Ash.  
Jack: So he is in possession of an illegal firearm. Sounds like we have something to hold over Ash's nose.

Jones: Let's see if he'll talk.

(They head back to the interrogation room, and Ash is brought in shortly after)

Jack: Well well well, we meet again Mr. Bison.

Ash: You know you'll have to let me go soon you bastards.

Maxwell: We would, if it weren't for a little something we have on you.

Ash: Heh, you're bluffing.

Jones: Really? Then what's this?

(Jones holds up the gun they found)

Maxwell: And before you say anything, we found your fingerprints on it. And we know you don't have a license.

Ash: What!?

Jack: I'd talk if I were you. Otherwise, you'll be spending some time behind bars for illegal firearm possession.

Ash: Fine, you got me.

Maxwell: Thank you, now talk!

Ash: We changed leaders recently, our new guy's name is… Keath Myass.

Jack: Keath Myass? Odd name.

(Maxwell covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing)

Jones: Everything alright Maxwell?

Maxwell: I'm… *giggle* I'm fine.

Jones: So, do we know anyone in this part of town named Keath Myass?

(Maxwell tries to hold his laughter in more, but is showing signs of failing)

Jack: Maxwell, what's so funny? We just need to find someone named Keath Myass?

(Maxwell bursts out laughing)

Jones: What's so funny? Maxwell: *laughing uncontrollably* The name, its a fake. *more uncontrollable laughter*

Jack: Wait, Keath Myass…

Jones: Keath… My…

(Jones and Jack realize what Ash meant, as Maxwell laughs even more. They turn to Ash, with annoyed looks on their faces)

Jack: You think this is funny? Ash: No, I think this is freaking hysterical! You guys are such dumbasses!

Jones: Oh, dumb are we? Ash: Sheesh, lighten up, you pigs look like you got something riding up your asses.

Jack: Maxwell, handcuffs, now!

Maxwell: Oh right, *laughs* sorry.

(Maxwell tosses Jack the handcuffs)

Jack: Ash, we're placing you under arrest. A few days in jail will do you right.

Ash: Wait what, you can't arrest me! I want a lawyer!

Jones: Panicking now are we? Well too bad!

(Ash is escorted out of the interrogation room in cuffs, and is handed off to Ramirez)

Ramirez: I'll take care of this guy!

(Ramirez takes Ash away, then Chief King shows up)

Samuel: What happened? Jones: Sadly, Ash was less than helpful. We found he owned a gun illegally, but he still refused to provide anything useful beyond a joke.  
Samuel: So Ash is a dead end, how unfortunate.

Maxwell: With luck, we may be able to find some information on the gang some other way.

Samuel: Perhaps, in the meantime, you head home for the day. As for Ash, he'll be spending a few weeks in jail for his illegal possession, but we'll have to let him go eventually.

Maxwell: Okay, take care Chief!

(Jack and Maxwell exit the building, Jones follows behind them)

Jones: Sorry your plan didn't go like you hoped it would.

Jack: Well we are just starting out. Not everything will work out in the beginning, but like Maxwell said, we'll get information some other way.

Maxwell: Yep! Anyways, we're heading home. See ya Jones!

Jones: See ya guys!

(Maxwell and Jack head to their car and begin to drive home)

Maxwell: Well what a beginning, our first case was yesterday and then this whole thing with Ash today.

Jack: This is the only the start of our story, I can tell. We have a lot ahead of us in the future, so there's only one thing we can do now.

Maxwell: Keep moving forward?

Jack: Yes, can I count on you to help me on this journey?

Maxwell: Hey, we're brothers. The only family we even have as a matter of fact. How can I not?

Jack: Thank you Maxwell, it warms my heart to know there are good people in this world.

Maxwell: Hey, what are bros for?

(End of final scene, and fade to black)

End of Additional Investigation

Well that was the first case for my series, I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. And trust me, this is just the beginning, and I don't think I'll be stopping for the foreseeable future when it comes to new content. Though I may take a break every now and then, its only natural as I have things in my life I need to take care of. Anyways, enjoy and I'll see you for case 2: Corpse in the Garden, where the TD characters finally come into play.


End file.
